Fiction Faceoff Episode 2: Katniss Everdeen vs Daryl Dixon
by Catman1998
Summary: Two of fictions most popular apocalyptic archers duel to the death as The Hunger Games' lead heroine Katniss Everdeen takes on the fan favorite redneck zombie slayer of AMC's The Walking Dead, Daryl Dixon. Who will come out on top and who will become zombie chow?


Fiction Faceoff

Episode 2: Katniss Everdeen vs Daryl Dixon

No research...just good old fashion bloodshed.

BEGIN!

The battle begins as Katniss explores the woods looking for any potential dangers. She does spot a huge walker herd making its way into the woods, however. She hides in the bushes to camoflauge herself as the herd passes. After the herd had passed, Katniss gets out of the bushes and breathes a sigh of relief.

Katniss: (That was a close one. I felt like I was having butterflies in my stomach…)

Suddenly, Katniss heard a small crackle noise coming from the North of where she was.

Katniss: (What was what? I better go investigate…)

Katniss made her way deeper into the North side of the forest. She then came across a man with long hair and and angel vest feasting on a bunch of squirrels he had previously killed over a campfire with a kettle of boiling water; who was of course, Daryl Dixon.

Katniss: (Who the hell is this guy? And what is he doing out here? Could he be some kind of threat? I better not take any chances…)

Katniss pulled back her bow, and fired at the water kettle Daryl had over the campfire; destroying the kettle in the process. Daryl jumped back some as he was confused beyond belief of what just happened.

Daryl: (The hell?! Who shot that?! I'm gonna fight the bitch or bastard who did that!)

Daryl pulled out his crossbow and started pointing it in random directions.

Daryl: Alright ya prick, come on out right now! Cause if ya don't, I'm coming in right after ya wherever the hell ya are!

Daryl then saw Katniss in the bushes, who shot another arrow at him. Daryl dodged and fired an arrow at Katniss, who also dodged. Katniss jumped out of the bushes and pointed her bow and arrow at Daryl.

Katniss: Who the fuck are you and what are you doing here?!

Daryl: Me?! The hell are **you** and what are **you** doing here?!

Katniss: Either way, you aren't welcome here. Leave this place now!

Daryl: Heh, I was about to tell you the same thing. You'll pay for trying to kill me little miss beauty pageant.

Katniss: I won't be the one dying today you redneck asshole.

And thus, the battle has begun. Daryl trolls Katniss thinking that he was going to shoot an arrow into her right foot. Instead he steps on her left foot, slams his crossbow into Katniss' stomach, and slaps her in the face with his crossbow. Katniss tries to do a flip kick, but fails as Daryl grabs her by the right leg and throws her at a tree. Katniss bangs her stomach against the tree so hard that it felt like she had been hit with a cynder block.

Katniss: (Damn, this guy is tough. He's kicking my ass really good. Too bad it's not going to last that way for long…)

Katniss pulls out her hunting knife and tries to slash at Daryl. She is able to cut him in his left arm. She then kicks him in the chest when he tries to reach for his crossbow and pulls out a shuriken from her pocket and hits Daryl in the leg with it. Daryl grabs his crossbow and flees deeps in the woods with Katniss chasing them.

Katniss: Oh no you don't! Get back here!

As minutes have passed, Katniss continues to search for Daryl.

Katniss: (Where the fuck is this guy?! It's like he had disappeared off of the face of the planet! Or he might be trying to pull a Rambo and blend in with the environment. The latter could definitely be the case…)

When Katniss passed a tree stump, a muddy Daryl jumped out nowhere and ninja kicked her in the face. Katniss tries to get up and pull out her bow and arrow, but Daryl kicked her in the stomach which caused her to fall down a steep hill. Daryl pursued after her. On her way down, Katniss continued to hit tree after tree after tree after tree before finally landing on solid nature ground. She then examined her face and realized that her left jaw was bruised just by touching it.

Katniss: (Just who the hell is this guy?! He's like a redneck Rambo ninja on steroids! Still, it's nothing that I cannot handle. I will not be defeated!)

Katniss spotted Daryl going down the hill and making it onto the flat ground. She tried shooting an arrow at him, but Daryl dodged it as the arrow it the tree next to him. Katniss tried to pull another arrow, but she had no more arrows in her disposal.

Katniss: (Crap. I'm out.)

Daryl walked toward her with a look of death on his face.

Daryl: You are no ordinary girl are you?

Katniss: No. And you are no ordinary man are you?

Daryl: Hell no. But it doesn't matter now, because I'm going to take my knife and end your life you bitch.

Katniss: Like I said, I won't be the one to die here you fucking prick.

The two brought out their hunting knives and started dueling with each other. While that was going on, a herd of walkers was coming towards their direction. Katniss and Daryl clashed at each other for what seemed like five minutes. Daryl slashed at Katniss' check, cutting the bruise she had. Katniss became enraged at the pain and viciously attacked Daryl. She then stabbed Daryl in the left leg and viciously beat on it. Daryl started clenching in pain as Katniss continued beating on his bleeding leg. She then stabbed Daryl in the right arm as Daryl then turned away from Katniss, clutching his bleeding arm. Katniss was going for the kill.

Katniss: Like I said, I will not be the one dying today!

What Katniss had failed to realize was that Daryl had re positioned his hunting knife. The blade was at the bottom of his hand while the handle was at the front. When Katniss got super close to Daryl, Daryl thrusted the blade into Katniss' belly. Katniss gave a look of shock as she saw that she had been impaled in the gut. Blood poured out of her mouth as she had realized that she was defeated. Daryl grabbed her by the shoulder and was about to finish her off once and for all. Before he could, the herd was getting extremely close to them.

Daryl: You were saying?

Daryl ripped his knife out of Katniss' stomach, kicked her in the stomach, and into the walkers were she was devoured like hell. As Katniss screamed in agony when the walkers started eating the hell out of her guts, Daryl ran back up the hill, back to his camp, got on his bike, and escaped out of the woods. A dying Katniss closes her eyes, and accepts her defeat and death.

Winner: Daryl Dixon

Next episode: Seishou Academy Assault Rifle Class vs Social Welfare Agency (Upotte vs Gunslinger Girl)


End file.
